A Regret
by AyuRahayu 1004
Summary: <html><head></head>Sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Nasi telah menjadi bubur dan bubur tak akan mungkin dirubah kembali menjadi nasi. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah.. Penyesalan</html>


**A Regret**

**Cast :**

Park Jung Soo (Tuan Muda)

Lee Ahjuma (Kepala Pelayan)

Kim Ajusshi/Pak Kim (Supir Pribadi)

Park Yongmin (Appa Jung Soo)

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Family, angst, Hurt

**Summary :**

Sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Nasi telah menjadi bubur dan bubur tak akan mungkin dirubah kembali menjadi nasi. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah.. _Penyesalan_

**Disclaimer :**

Lagi-lagi saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya sendiri.

**Warning :**

Typo(s), ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, abalabalabal.. ^^

**A/N :**

Sebenarnya saya masih dalam proses pembuatan FF request dari eonni saya tersayang (mumus eon). Tapi kemarin malam saya dimarahin appa gara-gara kucing, dan jadilah cerita ini. Hehehe.. Baiklah langsung baca aja ne^^

dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom REVIEW.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

...

Seorang namja duduk dipojok kamarnya. Dilipatnya kedua kakinya didepan dada dan ditenggelamkannya wajahnya dalam tangkupan tangannya.

"Hachi.. Hiks mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu.. Hikss.. Jeongmal mianhae.." ucap namja itu disela-sela tangisannya.

Tangisan ?

Ya.. Namja itu menangis, ada rasa bersalah dan takut yang sangat pilu dalam tangisannya.

**Flashback..**

"Appa.. Jebal.. Maafkan hachi. Aku janji aku akan lebih menjaga hachi.. Hiks.. Mianhae appa" lirih seorang namja muda dengan air mata yang telah mengalir deras, tubuhnya luruh hingga kini ia telah bersimpuh dikaki sang appa.

"Jung Soo! Ini bukan sekali dua kalinya kucingmu ini membuat masalah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kucing ini harus segera dibuang!" ucap sang appa dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'dibuang'.

"Andwae appa.. Andwae! Jebal appa.. Jangan buang hachi.." maknae dari keluarga Park yang bernama Park Jung Soo ini semakin terisak. Dipeluknya kaki sang appa, mencoba memohon agar sang appa tidak melakukan apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi.

Tapi sayang... Bukannya merasa iba, sang appa justru dengan teganya menendang Jung Soo dan membuat tubuh anaknya itu tersungkur diatas dinginnya lantai ruang tamu keluarga Park ini.

"Pak Kim. Segera buang kucing itu" ucap Yongmin pada seorang namja paruh baya yang merupakan supir pribadinya ini.

Tanpa menjawab pak Kim langsung menggendong kucing anggora bernama Hachi itu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dan kau! Aku tidak mau lagi ada peliharaan apa pun dirumahku. Sekarang aku hanya membuang kucingmu, tapi lain waktu aku bisa saja membuangmu." ucap Yongmin sinis sembari pergi meninggalkan Jung Soo.

"Hiks.. Hachi.." bisik Jung Soo. Tubuhnya seketika melemas seiring menjauhnya Yongmin-sang appa.

Semua maid menatapnya iba. Hey.. Bahkan seorang maid yang berstatus hanya sebagai pelayan merasa iba melihat keadaan Jung Soo saat ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yongmin ? Bukankah dia appanya ? Kenapa dia bisa sebegitu tega melihat anaknya seperti ini.

**Flashback off..**

"Tuan muda.." tiba-tiba seorang yeoja paruh baya bersimpuh dihadapan Jung Soo. Dengan lembut diraihnya tubuh rapuh namja itu, merengkuhnya dengan erat.

"Ahjuma~" isakan Jung Soo terdengar semakin kencang seiring dengan eratnya pelukan antara kepala pelayan dan tuan muda ini.

"Uljima.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisik Lee ahjuma, mencoba memberi kekuatan bersama dengan usapan lembut dipunggung Jung Soo.

"Appa sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi" lirih Jung Soo.

"Anio. Tuan sangat menyayangimu. Hanya saja beliau masih butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya."

"Sampai kapan ? Ini sudah setahun berlalu. Tapi sikap appa semakin lama semakin dingin padaku" Jung Soo masih saja sesegukan dipelukan hangat ahjuma yang sudah dianggapnya seperti eommanya itu.

"Sudahlah.. Sebaiknya sekarang tuan muda istirahat. Nanti ahjuma akan memasakkan bulgogi kesukaanmu" Lee ahjuma akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Dihapusnya sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi mulus sang tuan muda.

"Tuan muda Jung Soo adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Tapi sekarang ahjuma melihat air matanya, dan itu membuat ahjuma sangat sedih." ucap Lee ahjuma sambil memasang tampang sedihnya. Melihat itu Jung Soo pun terkejut. Demi apa pun itu, dia paling tidak suka melihat orang yang disayanginya bersedih. Dengan cepat dirubahnya wajah sedih itu menjadi wajah seceria mungkin.

"Anio. Jung Soo tidak menangis." ucap Jung Soo dengan nada yang dibuat ceria. Lee ahjuma yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang tuan muda.

"Baiklah. Sekarang istirahatlah" dengan perlahan direbahkannya tubuh Jung Soo diatas ranjang putih miliknya, lalu ditariknya selimut yang juga berwarnah putih itu hingga menutupi tubuh Jung Soo hingga sebatas dada.

"Ahjuma, hachi ottokhae?"

"Hachi adalah kucing yang pintar, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap ahjuma dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Dan... Ada satu rahasia.." lanjut ahjuma dengan nada serius.

"Rahasia apa?" Jung Soo yang penasaran akhirnya kembali mendudukkan dirinya diranjang putihnya.

"Sebenarnya pak Kim sangat menyukai kucing. Jadi dia tidak mungkin membuang kucing manis seperti hachi" ucap ahjuma sambil berbisik pelan ditelinga Jung Soo.

"Jinjjayo?" ucap Jung Soo tidak percaya.

"Ne jinjja" seketika Jung Soo dan ahjuma pun terkiki geli membayangkan pak Kim yang selalu terlihat dingin dan gagah itu ternyata menyukai kucing.

Lama mereka saling bercerita dan tertawa bersama. Bersama Lee ahjuma membuat Jung Soo melupakan sejenak kesedihannya. Bahkan Jung Soo lupa bahwa sang appa telah membuang kucing kesayangannya, Jung Soo pun telah melupakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya akibat ditendang sang appa siang tadi.

"Baiklah. Ahjuma harus menyiapkan makan malam. Sambil menunggu, lebih baik tuan muda istirahat dulu ne" akhirnya Lee ahjuma pun mengakhiri ceritanya, ketika melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Setelah merebahkan kembali Jung Soo diranjangnya. Ahjuma pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jung Soo. Jung Soo terus menatap punggung sang ahjuma hingga akhirnya wujud itu hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup rapat.

"Eomma.. Bogoshippo.. Malam ini eomma harus datang dan menemaniku ne" bisik Jung Soo lirih. Perlahan dipejamkannya iris coklat itu, berusaha meraih alam mimpinya dan berharap dalam alam mimpi itu ia bisa bertemu sang eomna yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

**TBC**

Wahh.. Chapter 1 selesai :D

Semoga chapter-chapter selanjutnya bisa berjalan dengan lancar.. Aminnn :)

Dan maaf ceritanya jelek, maklum masih belajar :)

Buat mumus eon, mianhae ff i knew i loved you belum selesai, tapi aku usahakan ffnya aku selesaikan secepat mungkin. Doakan ne eon ;)

Baiklah.. Sampai berjumpa di FF-FF selanjutnya. Pai pai :D

#Bow


End file.
